Integrated circuitry may include vertically-extending pillars of semiconductor material. Such pillars may be arranged in an array. The array may be considered to comprise rows and columns; with the columns crossing the rows.
The pillars may be incorporated into transistors. The transistors may comprise conductive gates along the pillars. Conductive wordlines may extend along the rows of the array, and may be electrically coupled with the conductive gates of the transistors.
The transistors may be incorporated into memory/storage, logic, sensors and/or any other suitable application.
A continuing goal of integrated circuit fabrication is to increase integration density, and an associated goal is to scale devices to increasingly smaller dimensions. It would be desirable to develop improved methods for fabricating the above-described transistors, and to develop new architectures comprising such transistors.